Dezku Narimita
Dezku Narimita is a Missing-nin of Konohagakure and a deadly ninja. He is from the Senju Clan and also possesses the Rinnegan. Dezku was banished from his village for the murder of his elder brother in which he promises he will return and burn down the village that initially created him. Dezku had a jutsu that would prolong and preserve his body over a two hundred year period for him to hibernate and awaken again after all his plans were ready. He was fed information through a jutsu by his partner Yaio who could slow down his aging process making him over two hundred years old as well. Hishirama banished him at a young age and he was no longer a threat to the village and was never spoken of again and no one knew that he would become the person that brought down the Hidden Leaf. Appearance Dezku is a tall slim man in his twenties. He has long black hair that drops at either side of his face and down his back. He has brown eyes and dark hair. He wears a long black robe some what similar to the Akatsuke's without the red clouds. Under the cloak he wears a short sleeved vest with a purple rope knotted and he has long black trousers with sandals and socks. He has a bag that does contain his medicine and other weapons and items in that is hidden under his cloak which he rarely takes off. His headband is hidden on his right arm under his cloak also with a scar across representing he is no longer apart of that village. Personality Dezku from the beginning has always been inscrutable. He usually keeps his emotions hidden and only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful than he expected. Dezku has sort of an emotionless personality mainly because he is a quite calm person. But Dezku is very impatient and does not like to wait. He keeps calm even in the most dangerous situations, which does annoy his partner Yaio. He is also a very serious and mature and usually mocks his opponent by pointing out their flaws. He has a very ruthless personality and will not take pity and will show absolutely no mercy in fact his one pleasure in life as he said is "To hear the screams of those I witness dying that have been killed by me". He got so impatient that he slaughtered a whole village because the path he was on was blocked, some say he is also dangerously mad. He takes pleasure in killing but wont do it if he has something else on his mind that he has to focus on. Abilities Dezku is considered an absolute genius and has found to be a powerful opponant. Despite being only young and in hibernation Dezku is an incredibly powerful ninja becoming a Jonin at only 14. After being banished he trained himself and learned many jutsu nearly all his life with only the power of the Rinnegan to help him and even with that has become one of the most deadliest ninja's in history. Dezku has a natural affinity for summoning snakes as seen in one of his most powerful jutsu the Eight Branches Technique. He has also created his own secret jutsu that is a deadly jutsu but slow and must be used with precise patience that Dezku lacks but none the less he is able to perform it. Dezku even has a favorite jutsu which is the Shadow Clone Shuriken technique and was his very first jutsu which he uses large sized shuriken which is his only weapon. However Dezku is famous to the Uchiha Clan because all through his young life he saw the Uchiha Clan rise above everyone else and as a child has a deep hatred for them and that is where one of his specialties comes in, Dezku has created a Genjutsu that is able to cancel out someones Sharingan and they must keep their eyes closed unless they will fall into a genjutsu that alters reality for them in ways that bring their fears back and causes tremendous pain for them. However this genjutsu only works on Sharingan users and only if they have their Sharingan activated and it is why he is famous for that. Another drawback is that it takes time and allot of energy and chakra to keep it going. It is unknown if it can work on the eternal mangekyo sharingan, but as seen it working on Itachi, it does work on the basic mangekyo sharingan. Space-Time Ninjutsu Dezku is almost completely impervious to damage. When struck, attacks pass right through him. It was speculated by Jaide that he uses a space–time ninjutsu to instantly send himself or even parts of his body to different locations or some sort of void and then instantly bring them back. The only time Dezku's solidity can be confirmed is when he interacts with others, leaving him susceptible to counter-attack when he does so. Nature Transformation Possessing the Rinnegan Dezku can use all Nature Releases and Wood Release from his background being he is from the Senju Clan. He usually mixes them together to create deadly combos like his secret jutsu and even using them in combination to his taijutsu. Dezku also uses his Fire Release: Flame Bullet in combination with his Eight Branches Technique so when he is inside the snake head he uses his Fire Release as though the snake is breathing fire some what like a dragon. Dōjutsu Rinnegan Dezku was born with the Rinnegan. As wielder of the Rinnegan, Dezku can potentially master all five nature transformations. He can use all the abilities of the Six Paths of Pain, since they are all Rinnegan abilities. With the Rinnegan, he can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Dezku has used the Rinnegans ability to use the Six Paths of Pain, but with this ability he has expanded it using chakra DNA. He has stretched it so he can create seventeen paths each with a unique ability that has been extracted from people in the Hidden Leaf, its acquaintances and deceased Akatsuki members. He can control each path at once by separating his mind and still be able to use his original body, he calls this ability "Sages of Seventeen". This is Dezku's main, most powerful and most dangerous jutsu. Sages of Seventeen * (1) - Aqua Path (Tobirama Senju's cells). * (2) - Genjutsu Path (Kurenai Yuhi & Itachi Uchiha's cells). * (3) - Air Path (Temari's cells). * (4) - Taijutsu Path (Rock Lee & Might Guy's cells). * (5) - Chakra Path (Tsunade's cells). * (6) - Outer Path. * (7) - Artillery Path (Tenten's cells). * (8) - Nature Path (Hishirama Senju's cells). * (9) - Asura Path. * (10) - Carnage Path (Fourth Raikage's cells). * (11) - Animal Path. * (12) - Human Path * (13) - Deva Path. * (14) - Earth Path (Third Tsuchikage's cells). * (15) - Naraka Path. * (16) - Preta Path. * (17) - Flare Path (Sasuke Uchiha's cells). Taijutsu Dezku is an expert at taijutsu and in his confrontation with Rock Lee and Might Guy he effortlessly defeat Lee and nearly defeated Guy. He has been noted to be a quick flyer, meaning he is very hard to hit and can dodge almost any attack in a one on one match. Combined with his space-time migration, he can combine his taijutsu with his intangibility to make him seemingly unhittable, but must materialize in order to attack.